the snow is falling (and im also falling for you)
by Pond Ram
Summary: in which inaho and slaine gets stuck in a snow cabin. aldnoah zero season 2 timeline. also crossposted in AO3 under the same name!


**A.N. hi I wrote the gays with a plot. i love the second season only thing that made me :((( was no kalafina op why u gotta do that to me **

**Also crossposted in AO3 under the same name!**

**-/-/-**

Inaho sometimes think of Bat.

What is Bat (now known as Slaine Troyard) to him anyway? Why is he so attracted to the boy even If he almost killed him? Why the hell is he so drawn to the boy who has rejected and abandoned his kind?

What makes Slaine Troyard special?

What makes Slaine Troyard so special that Inaho can't go a day without thinking of him?

The brunet tries to recall his appearance. They've only seen each other for such little minutes, but he can somehow remember his looks. His blond hair, greenish teal eyes, and a face that's sharp with a hint of a feminine appearance...? He doesn't know. All he knows that Slaine Troyard is conventionally attractive. If he didn't abandon and rejected Terran, surely he'll be one of the boys every girl has a crush on?

Thinking about the face of his rival (?), makes something warm pool in his belly and his chest tightening. An interesting reaction when thinking about him. He's has his thoughts on what this feeling is but-

Inaho can't understand this feeling. (Rather he doesn't want to understand because that means admitting he knows, if that makes any sense.)

For some reason he and Slaine is trapped in a cabin.

It was all Inaho's fault, that he'd admit.

It was actually idiotic of him to not count the factor of him being trapped in a snow cabin in the middle of nowhere, with his enemy no less. Quite idiotic of him to try and shoot him in close quarters, accidentally setting off an avalanche making them trap for a bit in the snow. The situation overall is quite idiotic and annoying, so much for Inaho being even more smart with his new eye. Although the whole thing frankly excites Inaho, since he finally has a chance to talk with Slaine with no risk of dying or anything.

"How long will your rescue team come here." Slaine mumbles, breaking Inaho's train of thought. The poor blond boy is currently trying to conserve his body heat shivering and hugging his knees to his chest. Slaine raises his face from his knees to see Inaho clearly. The blond's face flushed with red, perhaps because of the cold.

"In two hours," Inaho replies, he figures it's safe to tell the other boy, it's not like he'll be able to do anything with this information right? "You?"

His face turns grim, "I have no rescue team, they consider it a lack of resources." He sighs, "I guess I'm your prisoner for now."

"Ah,"

Somehow it doesn't surprise Inaho. The Martians can be quite cruel and even if it did surprise him, it's best he doesn't show. They sit together in awkward silence, Slaine shivering and Inaho seemingly not affected by the cold. Finally, after a few minutes Inaho sighs and grabs Slaine's hand pulling him close.

"Oi-! What are you doin'? Let go of me!" Slaine protest, struggling and trying to escape Inaho's grip.

"If you continue shivering like that, you might not even make it to two hours." Inaho explains to Slaine, "It's best for us to share warmth."

"O-okay," Slaine turns red and faces the other way, not wanting to make eye contact with Inaho. "Holy shit, Orange you're hot!... That came out differently than I would like." Slaine mumbles.

Inaho laughs, "I know, I know. My sister used to hug me when she was cold because I apparently was a portable heater."

"Pft," Slaine looks at him, then touches Inaho's cheek. "Your eye."

"Prototype." Inaho says simply.

"Did it hurt? Can you even see or is that just decoration?"

"Nope, I can see, though not as clear as before." Seeing the crest-fallen look the other boy has Inaho quickly adds, "But, it still has some perks that a normal eye doesn't have so don't worry about it!"

"Oh…Okay."

After a few moments, Slaine closes his eyes, his breathe evening out and just for a second Inaho's scared that he died. He quickly checks his pulse, which was still steady. Inaho sighed.

_This boy will be the death of me_, He thinks before burrowing his face to Slaine's hair, also drifting to sleep.

Needless to say when Inaho's sister and the rescue team found them. Yuki took pictures of the two, before waking the both of them up.


End file.
